The Best Things Come in Tiny Packages -RWJ fanfic
by Prettyprincessperiwinkle
Summary: Chloe is your average freshman. She parties a little too hard and is too charming for her own good. Ray is your average senior, only he's YouTube royalty. When the two fall for eachother, literally, only comedy and lust can ensue.
1. Chapter 1

The best things come in tiny packages.

Chapter one - Chloe's pov

My alarm went off for my Friday morning class. I had partied a little too much for a thursday and my head pounded. I was not ready to take on intermediate algebra. I hated math! That class made me wish I just went into beauty school. It would have been a hell of a lot cheaper then Columbia. I was a history major, history does not require anything more than basic math.

"Chloe! Stop grumbling and get ready!" My roommate Avery said.

Me and Avery were both collage freshman at Columbia university. Avery had reddish brown long hair that she dyed and was very skinny and tall. I think shes almost 6 feet to be exact.

Avery strolled over to my bed.

"Wake up princess party, you've got an education to get. And plus, it starts in a half hour and you look like a hot mess."

"Thanks Avery, what would I do without you?" I replied with a groan.

I got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a LOVE PINK hoodie over my yellow polka dotted tank. I went into the bathroom for Advil to sooth my headache and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw my greasy after party hair. My long dark brown hair with teal ends was no longer straight and the ends were returning to their natural wave. I was in desperate need of a shower, but that would have to wait until after class. I threw on some face powder and lipstick and left the bathroom to find Avery getting ready to color her hair.

"What color?" I asked slipping in flip flops.

"Brighter red." she said with a smile.

"God help you." I huffed and slipped out the door with my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Ray's pov

Senior year of collage was rough. There was so many exams and presentations. All for a stupid history major. Sure, I love history, but the work? Excessive to say the least. I zipped up my navy blue hoodie half way up and left for class. I didn't feel like vlogging and episode of breaking just yet today. It was to damn early to run around with a camera and point it at yourself.

I looked up from my feet to open the door to my class building and started down the hallway. I turned a corner and stumbled over a tiny girl with blue hair sitting on the floor fumbling with her laptop.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!"

"No! No! It's my fault! I was the one sitting on the floor!"

She was pretty much on top of me freaking out and asking If I was okay and feeling my face. I didn't know if this was funny or embarrassing that I just tripped over an attractive girl. Way to go Ray! You made a lasting impression, and not a very good one I might add.

"I'm fine, really. Calm down. It's okay"

I looked into her big concerned brown eyes. God, were they beautiful.

She looked down to see what position we were in and looked back at me and blushed. I didn't want her to move, I like the way it felt. I liked the feeling of a girl who's significantly shorter than me. This girl couldn't have been more than five feet tall.

I noticed I was making facial expressions while thinking to myself and she was trying to read them.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" she asked trying to pull me up. She couldn't do it and that was adorable.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can go if I don't know what the pretty lady I just tripped overs name is?"

"Chloe." she said. "Now go. I'll be right here after your class. See you in an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Chloe's pov

Did that really just happen?

Did I just straddle a guy and ask him if he's okay?

Did I just get tripped over?

I started to laugh behind my computer screen. I didn't really have anything else to do on here and probably could go home and shower. But no, a very cute guy with adorable facial expressions and bedroom eyes fell on me. God! My life is so hard.

I decided to call Avery and tell her the story.

"Why the hell didn't you go to library and work on your paper? See what happens when your lazy? Guys fall for you."

"Whatever ave, he was attractive and wasn't a dick about it. That's all that matters. Now when I get home the place better not smell like fucking hair dye fumes!"

"Can do honey! Bye babe, I love you!"

"Love you too."

I hung up my black berry. I still had 20 minutes before klutz was out, so I searched up YouTube on google. I searched around for a little watching some new videos for the day when I stumbled upon it. That was Ray. Ray William Johnson. Why didn't I realize it? Should I tell him I watch his videos? No. That might be creepy. I'd rather not be a fan girl.

Play it cool Chloe, play it cool. Don't screw it up for yourself. A senior and YouTube royalty might have an interest in you, don't screw it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Ray's pov

Would she really stay there for me? A whole hour of siting in a hallway just for me?

She didn't even know me, I couldn't be that special.

Not much actual learning took place that hour. I just kept thinking about her, Chloe.

Finally the professor dismissed us and I headed out the same way I came in.

'Short girl, short girl, blueish greenish hair... She can't be hard to miss...' I started whispering to myself. I probably looked like an idiot, but it helped me concentrate.

My gaze finally met hers and she started walking towards me. It made me nervous and I stopped in my tracks.

"HOLLA!" she said with a smile.

"I didn't get the pleasure of asking your name an hour ago.."

"Ray Johnson." I said in a trance staring into that angel face if hers.

"Do you wanna walk and talk or keep standing in everyone's way Ray?"

"Let's go." I said putting my hand on the small of her back and guided her through the hall.

"So, are you from New York?" I asked walking down the crowded sidewalk.

"I wish!" she exclaimed.

"I'm from Indiana. Don't ever go there. It's terrible."

"Oklahoma isn't much better." I stated.

"Oklahoma is a musical." she laughed to herself.

We sat down at a table to an out door cafe.

"You... Umm, look like someone.."

Oh god, I knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"This might sound totally creepy of it is you, but by any chance is your middle name William? And if it is, do you make YouTube videos?"

"Yeah, I'm Ray William Johnson. I hope that doesn't change anything. "

"Oh no! It doesn't change anything. Except now I think you think I'm creepy."

"Well.. Some girls stop talking to me because I'm Internet famous, and some girls, only like me because I'm Internet famous. But you on the other hand, don't really seem to care."

"But I do care. I think it's pretty cool. I wish I could be Internet famous. But I don't have the guts."

"I'm sure you have the guts, what would you do? Make up stuff?"

She started laughing.

"Oh! God no! I would sing silly."

She can sing? She's just to perfect.

"Let me hear." I said.

"How about no? Not in public anyways."

"What if we went in private?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like... Your house?" she asked copying my facial expression.

She was such a cute little freshman.

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

She jumped out of her chair.

"Lead the way Mr. Johnson."


End file.
